Poseidon's Forgotton Promise
by blackblooded1
Summary: What if Poseidon broke the no children rule TWICE? and what if Percy had a sister ?well this story is about her trails to becoming a great hero just like her brother. family, friends, love interests a plenty. this is her story of how she lived.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS AND FANFICTIONERS?**

**IS THAT A WORD?**

**THIS IS MY STORY AND THIS IS TRUE BUT RICK ROIRDAN WAS ORDERED **

**BY THE GODS TO NEVER LET THS GET PUBLISHED I HAVE GOVERNED THIS BEHIND THERE BACKS SO **

**. . . . . ENJOY **

* * *

><p><strong><span>DISCLAIMER :<span> THE STORY IS MINE AND WAS HELPED TO BE MADE BY MY GOOD FRIEND ACALT1311 BUT**

**SOME OF THE CHARACTERS LIKE PERCY ARE RICKS IF I COULD HAVE SAVED THEM BEFORE THEY WERE SUCKED INTO THE BOOK **

**BUT I WAS TO LATE**

* * *

><p>I wasn't supposed to be born<p>

I should probably introduce myself before I get started, my name is Melody .Melody Vega

I'm normal or really was; I did ballet, listened, to music and went to school. but that didn't help my case.

I grew up normal enough, I never knew my dad, Mom said he was killed on a fishing boat during a horrible  
>storm. But she would repeat it and not look at me when she said it, like she was<br>trying to convince herself.

I never mentioned him again.

the next few years we were happy together but when I was 11 my mom died in a hospital bed, and like any only child  
>with one parent, I cried. a lot.<p>

3 years later I was sent to live at my uncle Luis's apartment in los Angeles. I'm 14 now and I still do normal things but  
>I'm not normal.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>BRING , BRING , BRING "<strong>_

**"**okay class, have a nice summer " Mrs. Riche said as the entire class left for lunch.

I make my way out of the room in a leisure pace, a grin crawling its way to my face.

School is over and the summer on. Next year I'll be out of this middle school and into High school. ' _one thing less I'll  
>miss '. <em>I think as I approach said thing; The pool room.

My entire School is in the outdoors with the buildings scattered around but the pool is a different story. The pool  
>is in a sound proof room, with buzzing lights, cement walls with the reflections of water dancing around the walls and<br>open windows on the edges at the top.

Its silent and I check outer doors to see if anyone saw me come in, when I've confirmed no I walk to the girls locker room  
>on the left of the door. I cant read because of my dyslexia so I look for the sign the boys are in the other room across the hall. I get in and<br>search for my locker among the other red, finding it I quickly change to my bathing suit.

When I'm done I walk to the girls mirror where the some of the older girls use to put on make up and check their clothes.

'_some girls are so into themselves'_

when I look into the mirror I see a girl with light brown skin, a soon to be curvy body that my uncles calls a 'lookie lookie for the boys'  
>on top of that is a light green bathing suit. this girl is young and has long wavy black hair in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders.<br>she has the same height as me, waves her hand when I do but she has sea green eyes and not brown like she did.

I always did look like my mother

I shake my head getting rid of those thoughts

'_she's gone remember '_

Taking a towel with me I push the door open and walk to the pool, then I sprint until I 'm by the edge and leap. I feel  
>the coolness engulfing me, I open my eyes and see I'm surrounded by bubbles fizzing around me. I admire them for a second<br>twisting and turning watching them dissipate around me. when I'm certain they are all gone, my vision in blue, I move my limbs slowly  
>to the surface.<p>

I hear a splash and I gasp in relief.

"I will never get tired of that " I whisper to my self, not feeling the presence by the door.

"get tired of what?"

I splash around swallowing a few gulps of chlorine unfortunately "F-ferney what are you doing here?"

I look to the door and swim to the tiles of the pool and look up to see my best friend Ferney Thompson. he looked at me with a  
>smile on his face, he has curly blond hair, light brown eyes full of mischief, and a button nose (most of the girls in school think he's cute). he's wearing<br>a green V-neck t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with light brown work boots.

"what I cant come visit my _best friend _during lunch ?" he asked walking up to me but not completely leaving the door  
>he seemed kind of distracted.<p>

"it does when he knows this is my swim time, so what excuse are you going to use this time to get me out there with the  
>'<strong>herd'"<strong> I said with air quotes for emphasis.

he laughs "I don't know maybe to socialize or you know what people, usually do during lunch like EAT" he says sarcastically  
>I roll my eyes.<p>

" yeah I don't think so " I say and swim on my back kicking my legs

he looked around nervously when he thought I wasn't looking and sniffed the air, then bit his lip "okay fine I'll buy you  
>a damb hot dog " he said gruffly( fernery's a vegetarian so he hates looking, let alone buying it)<p>

I stopped and dived under to go back to stair case and stare at him "promise?"

he nods "yup so go get dressed and we'll go k "

I climb the stairs and say, not looking up. "so what are we talking hot dog and a soda or -ferney ?" I look up and see  
>him looking down suddenly I walk up to him and ask "ferney what's wrong ?"<p>

not looking up I catch a glance of his face '_is he blushing?'_ he coughs "M-mel um go get dressed I'll meet you out here k"

I look down expecting that maybe my top fell or something but it was fine so I just shrug and go to the dressing room.  
>I quickly get dressed in my blue tank top, dark denim jeans and white converse, then walk out to leave with Ferney.<p>

I crack the door open, the words I was about to say were lost in the wind with what I hear.

first I here splashing and then a thump like someone fell then I hear his voice.

"so it was you who I smelled huh, chlorine is not a good smell on you "

_'chlorine?'_

"yes well when your as beautiful as me smell does not matter darling" another voice, this one sounded like a mix between  
>a women and yelping dogs talking at once.<p>

"okay well '_your_ _radiant_'" he groans in what I guess is him getting up "you should go, now before you are defeated by the demi-god in  
>the next room because if she comes out then you'll be destroyed".<p>

I heard laughing "yes well no demi-god has been able to destroy me in the last 100 years so I'll take my luck"  
>she stayed quiet for a second then asked "now where is this <em>powerful <em>demi-god hahaha".

looking back it was kind of not the best time to cough and fall on my stomach in front of Ferney and the lady in the pool.

"ugh, h-hi " I look up to see ferney slap a hand on his temple, a see a woman peek her head out of the pool and laugh to herself  
>; which sounded like a chorus of singing dogs.<p>

still laughing she said "THATS your hero, young satyr I believe I will feast on stupidity today hahaha"

I got up and crept my way over to Ferney "Ferney what's going on who is she-"

he turned to me and grabbed my shoulders steering me in the direction of the door "Mel listen to me, you need to get out of here alright and  
>no matter what don't come back its for your own good alright!"<p>

"what!, Ferney I'm not doing that, what's going on-"

"oh come now FERNEY why don't you let her stay and play with me" suddenly there was a huge splash and then the doors were covered in . . . tentacles!  
>we stop and whirl around to look at the women, she giggled and started to surface from the water her entire body was revealed to us.<p>

like I said before she was a women with long blond hair, white skin and dark eyes and was wearing a yellow t-shirt that  
>said <em>"sailors love this"<em> dripping wet but that was where the normalcy ended. her entire bottom half was made of heads  
>and tentacles all smashed together, she had six heads with grisly sharp teeth all connected to long necks connected together<br>with maybe a dozen tentacles and all connected to a giant mermaid tail.

I was stunned into silence

but that didn't stop Ferney from pushing me into the door, knocking me over

"go, Mel, GO!" I sat there speechless and scared, when I saw the women/Kraken? turn to me; smiling wide

"young Demi-god" she said sickly sweet "I am the sea Queen Scylla and if you come with me I shall give you all that you desire"

I look up, but before I can say a word Feney interrupted "MEL! don't listen to her she drags people under!"

Scylla whirled around to Ferney and swiftly sent a tentacle his way and slapped him toward to the back wall

she turns to me

"don't listen to him Demi-god, I will give you what you desire money, fame, affection-" my face brightened a fraction  
>ever since my mother died I've never really had much of a family. My uncle is never really home because of his job and<br>he loves me a lot but its not the same only being loved one or two days a week.

I missed my mom more than anything in the world

"I see what is it you'd like my dear a boy, the adoration of your classmates-"

"my, my mother c-can you bring her back " I whisper in a broken voice, she smiles

"her and more " she grins, holding out her hand

I lift my hand a fraction "MEL! NO SHE HAS NO REAL POWER THE ONLY THING SHE CAN DO IS DROWN YOU!"

I look to him, and remember how hurt he looks '_how could I forget about him'_

I look to Ferney and then turn to Scylla and I make my choice

_'no I wont go with her' but_

" alright Scylla I'll go but first tell me something " I said slowly

I turn to look at Ferney and wink " hey Scylla if your so beautiful why does even the water want to get away from you "

her face turned a frightening green as she growled "why you little-" she raised her tentacles, her extra legs dangling.

I jumped to my right out of her reach "making fun of the monster that can potentially destroy me nice move melody" I comment to myself  
>as I jog around her tentacle of doom.<p>

as she swings at me I notice Ferney has gotten up and is attacking Scylla as well with what I don't get a chance to see thanks to  
>the appendage that successfully knocks me on my back<p>

"ACK-" I scream out of surprise

"MELODY DONT WORRY IM COMING !"

my vision gets blurry but I can still make out the figure of Ferney attacking the monster and of Scylla screeching and laughing

with Scylla busy I think of a plan to maybe knock her out when I see it.

behind Scylla was something I barely noticed and might have judged useless if I was not in this situation.  
>through the tentacles of the retched Scylla was my savior, my salvation and my almost guarantee for life. . .<p>

a mop

if I could break the handle with enough force, maybe I can at least knock her out. I make a run for the back wall, dodging limp tentacles and  
>puddles of water. I can hear Scylla screaming and Ferney letting out battle cries I turn to get a glimpse of what could be happening.<p>

my first mistake.

when I turned, I slipped on a puddle and fell on guess what a tentacle!

I fell on my stomach with a slight "Oumf" and tried to get up once I felt the slimy thing. getting a closer look I could see that  
>the limbs were a dirty green with large purple spots surrounded by little red ones. shaking my head I tried to get up,<br>when the tentacle shot up and into the air!

I silently screamed fearing that Scylla was about to eat me but looking up I saw that she didn't notice I was even on her, she was still  
>yelling at ferney.<p>

_'its moving its moving on its own!' _I thought when the tentacle took a sharp right, almost knocking me off when I took a grab of it with  
>my arms and legs. Knowing I should get off I looked for an opening to jump.<p>

with a little wiggling I looked to the ground and saw there were some tentacles I could fall onto soften the fall.

so I dropped

I landed on my back I could already feel the slime sink its way in to my shirt. I silently croaked in disgust. moving on I  
>got on my feet and looked for a way to the mop.<p>

like I said before the entire pool is covered in the limbs of Scylla and almost no water can be seen so that rules out swimming  
>but then I the tentacles make a bridge across the pool to the 'weapon'. Only moving slightly with the movements of Scylla<p>

with a cautious step I leap for the closest appendage, landing in a off putting Entrechat**(ballet term look it up k .)**

My feet were slipping sliding but I kept my hold and kept going till I was near the tiled floor, and in one big leap  
>I made the jump my uncle would be so proud. getting back to the mop I grabbed it by the shaft and tried swinging at the wall<br>to brake off the gigantic head of dread locks. with no such luck.

then I heard Ferney yell and a thump.

" FERNEY !"

Scylla heard me ant turned to me "oh your still here I thought maybe I accidently crushed you or you went hiding  
>no matter I will just end it now " she smiled her pink lips smothered in she came closer I gripped the mop handle<br>and in one huge effort swung for her face.

my eyes shut I let out a scream feeling the impact I was smashed to the back wall I opened my eyes to see  
>the mop couldn't handle the pressure and broke but had done its job of wounding her. and also making her madder.<p>

" NOW THAT YOU'VE HAD YOUR FUN, I CAN **HAVE MY LUNCH!"**

I shut my eyes tight waiting for the end '_well mom I guess Im going to finally be with you' _I thought before  
>there was a bright light that erupted before my eyelids.<p>

and then a voice **_"THOSE WHO CHOOSE TO HARM HER MUST DEAL WITH ME !" _**

"no , NO PLEASE, I cant go back AAHHHHHHHHH!"

then there was silence. . .

I stayed there in silence, my eyes shut in silence.

"Melody, Mel its okay now, she's gone" I opened my eyes slightly, seeing Ferney's face in front of mine  
>his cheery face looking tired and his face was filled with green and brown bruises in random places of his face.<p>

without knowing it I leaped into his arms hugging him for dear life, crying my eyes out

"F-ferney w-what w-was that wh-at going o-on" I wept into his shoulder

"its okay but you have a lot to learn and I'm sorry to say that this isn't the last time this will happen" he whisper  
>"and also I'm sorry about this"<p>

I eye open my eyes but then quickly shut them when I start to feel sleepy.

* * *

><p>FERNEY'S POV<p>

I look down when I feel her body go limp, and look at my pouch of enchanted poppy seed dust. which makes  
>the opposed go into a dreamless sleep.<p>

I get up and pick Melody up bridal style "I'm sorry I had to do that Mel but this will relax you enough  
>until we make it to camp" I kissed her "I'll explain everything when I get back "<p>

I then made my way to the door, to catch a very odd taxi to Road Island, New York .

* * *

><p><strong>AND THATS MY TIME FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THIS THANKYOU AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOON<strong>

**SO READ, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW ME AND THIS STORY **

**IM BLACKBLOODED1 AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**- WHO WAS THAT LIGHT?**

**-WHO IS FERNEY?**

**-AND WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT ?**

**THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED SOON ENOUGH!**


	2. Chapter 2: IM A WHAAT!

CHAPTER2: I'M A WHAAAT!

* * *

><p>HELLO MY READERS AND HELLO MY FOLLOWERS<p>

I WANTED TO GET THIS STRAIGHT THIS IS WHEN THE WAR WAS OVER

BEFORE THE SECOND SEASON OF BOOKS SO NO JASON, PIPER OR, LEO

AND PERCY IS LIVINNG NORMAL(OR AS NORMAL AS A DEMI-GOD LIFE CAN BE)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN PERCY OR THE PJO SERIES BUT I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND<p>

THEIR STORIES SO HAHAHAHA RICK I BEAT YOU HA

(RICK TURNS AND GIVES ME THE EVIL EYES) NO RICK IM SORRY (RUNS AWAY)

* * *

><p>Black was all I could see, all I heard was silence and a chill crawling up my spine<p>

I hear a noise and my eyes snap open .

I'm breathing hard and take a look around. its night time, I'm sitting on a white fluffy blanket on a patch of dirt.  
>there are trees and the sounds of scurrying animals and branches rustling in the wind.<p>

then I hear a snap and I start running.

I don't know where I'm going or where I am but running feels better than staying and being killed  
>by a psycho with a CHAIN SAW! ( my imagination got the better of me )<p>

My legs were burning holding up my weight and still propelling myself forward in fright. then I heard rustling  
>in front of me and stopped. Right before my eyes was a shadow with glowing yellow eyes, it stood a few inches above<br>my head, I could hear it growling at me when it took a step forward into the light. Its leg was covered in scruffy brown hair and at the very bottom was a big black hoof.

I stared in half amazement -half fear

When it took another step forward I ran backwards . . . right into a low hanging branch.

everything went black. . .

* * *

><p>FERNEY'S POV(five minuets earlier)<p>

After our ride in the cab of dam-nation; one being me, and two being an unconscious Melody  
>who I had knocked out with my enchanted poppy seed dust I used on her to get her over here .<p>

I honestly feel bad about that but come on I'm new at this. This is my first time introducing a new demi-god to  
>camp and everything was going smoothly until the fates started fighting in the cab and I told them to stay quiet<br>so Melody could sleep. . . and got us kicked out.

So now here we are in the woods outside of Hoboken so I laid Melody down to rest a bit longer as she slept  
>when I noticed it was kind of cold out so I decided to get some wood for a fire to warm her up.<p>

' since Melody is unconscious I guess it be alright  
>to be comfy' I thought and looked down at the pair of brown tattered jeans.<p>

"pants are such an odd mortal contraption" I thought aloud as I removed the useless cloth then headed out to  
>find some kindle for the fire. Briefly I wondered how Melody was sleeping even though it was a dreamless sleep<br>I still want her to be comfortable.

It had been maybe 5 minutes since I left melody and I was on my way back when I heard heavy breathing and  
>the sound of someone running when I saw her.<p>

She looks tired and haggard from the fighting earlier that day. Her jeans have more holes in them and  
>were covered in Scylla's slime her top was the same and her shoes making a 'sloshing ' sounds when she stepped back<br>she looked at me with crazed eyes like a cornered animal, breathing heavy.

I was about to speak when my stomach growled and I remembered that I haven't eaten all day.

I stepped forward to calm her but she ran backwards . . .into a tree.

'not her best moment ' I stood over her gazing worriedly at her wound; a big red bruise was forming on her  
>temple. She is going to need some Ambrosia and Nectar when we get to camp.<p>

'ouch that must of hurt' I thought before picking her up bridle style, back to the camp site.

* * *

><p>MELODY'S POV (DREAM SEQUENCE)<p>

I don't know where I am at first, and I feel weightless but I look around and find myself in a room, its bleary but  
>I can see three people fighting and hear their booming voices. they were arguing.<p>

there were three men one was directly in my line of sight he was wearing a dark blue pinstripe  
>suit that looked extremely expensive. he looked stern with a nicely trimmed beard and long grey hair<br>but the thing that really stood out was his stormy blue eyes that shifted from the man on his left to the one  
>on his right.<p>

the other two men had backs to me but they looked PISSED

one had short black hair and tan skin, and was the same height as the first man and he was wearing a  
>floral Hawaiian shirt in bright colors like red, blues, and yellow's he was also wearing some tan khakis in sandals.<br>He looked like the classic surfer dude.

"TWICE, TWICE YOU HAVE BROKEN THE OATH, THIS IS THE LAST OF YOUR CHILDREN TO LIVE!"  
>the first man exclaimed<p>

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"I WILL DO AS I PLEASE, AS YOU DID BREAKING THE OATH AGAIN!, BROTHER!"

"SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG, please listen to reason let her make it to camp" the surfer guy pleaded

"Both of you stop and think for a second she didn't do anything" a new voice called  
>I looked over at the third person, he was shorter than the other men and from his voice i'd say younger he seemed built<br>like a track star ;lean but built. From what I could see he had wind blown blond hair and fair skin  
>he was wearing a white wife's tee-shirt and blue jeans paired with orange converse.<p>

suddenly the man in the pinstriped suit looked over in my direction and glared. from what I could tell this  
>was a dream but I swear I felt like he was looking straight into my soul.<p>

"The child is here, I will speak no more of the subject" He glanced at me and glared "For now"

He turned his back on me and the other two men, then a light engulfed him and he disappeared.

the scenery changed and suddenly I was outside there were trees scattered around everywhere  
>but none of them compared to the giant pine tree that stood proudly on a hill next to a sign with writing I couldn't<br>make out almost like I wasn't supposed to see it (yet) the sign sat on two Greek pillars. In the distance was a house  
>it was big an blue that looked like it had a few years on it, there were two people there a man with long brown scraggly hair connected to a beard he was wearing an orange tee-shirt and he was sitting so I couldn't see more.<p>

but it was the other guy that had my attention

He looked just like me but older. Had a green eyes like mine, greenish blue, his shoulder length Black hair  
>and tan skin he was wearing an orange tee-shirt too; he looked like calm guy. He was talking to the other man.<p>

"-back soon I promised mom I'd go to Montauk for the weekend so I'll be gone for a while"

"that's alright, did you tell Annabeth yet?" the man asked

"yeah she's alright with it" my look alike said happily

"then say hello to Sally for me and have fun" the man said with a small smile that crinkled his face in the way like he smiled a lot.

then I woke up before I could see more.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open . . .<p>

We were still in the woods but it was morning maybe 7 am, I always woke up with the sun.

I looked around and saw I was exactly where I was yesterday when I woke up but across from me was  
>a boy, with curly blond hair. 'don't tell me is that?'<p>

I turned him around to face me a bit more roughly than I thought he jerked awake "wah-what HAPPEND "  
>he stood in a battle stance trying to look impressive . . . it didn't work. He looked like me only with<br>more scars and bruises on his arms his chin had an ugly greenish-purple welt. His clothes were in  
>tatters just like mine and covered in Scyllas goopy 'fluids'.Then all my memories from yesterday came flooding back behind my eyelids; I felt lightheaded if I wasn't already sitting I would have lost my footing. Ferney noticed this.<p>

"Melody is there something wrong?"

"Ferney what's happening?, where are we?, what was that in the pool room, what did I see last night? and-" I was freaking out now slowly raising my voice almost expecting him to answer them all in a millisecond.

I mean if you in my position wouldn't you be just as freaked out?

"MEL, MEL look I'll explain later okay so lets keep moving-" he tried to pull it off and walk away but I quickly got up and  
>grabbed his arm turning him around to face me, pulling my most desperate face I could pull off.<p>

He twitched in surprise as his eyes widened. He bit his lip and looked to the side thinking, then he looked at me with such  
>determination in his eyes I took a step back.<p>

"okay I wanted to do this with Chiron but alright!" he pumped his fist in determination, I smiled

we walked over to two stumps we sat down where we stayed quiet for a second before he started to explain  
>" all right Mel, do you remember Mr. Cook's class and when he talked about the Greek gods?"<p>

he asked me looking serious, my face scrunched up in question not quite getting the point but letting him go on nodding my head.

"well Gods used to come down from Olympus and um. . . mate? with the women and men they felt an interest in" he said slowly  
>I nodded telling to go on.<p>

"well they would have children and those children were special, they were half-God and  
>Half-human and were called demi-gods they would fight monsters and go on quests to win the<br>favor of their parent or of the other gods. " his voice was getting lower the closer he got to his conclusion.  
>"Demi-gods would do so by risking their lives fighting monsters that they came across or were challenged by,<br>there are different types of monsters and creatures in this world all hiding behind the mist- a veil that hides the supernatural that people refuse to believe-and only the select few mortals who can see threw the mist, and Demi-gods can that one of those monsters you fought yesterday, Scylla 'the radiant' Goddess of the sea of Monsters, or at least that's what she calls her self."

I nodded he seemed a bit unsure of himself in the next part " well Mel there are ways of 'identifying'  
>if they are a demi-god or not' one is if they only have one parent, or if they have Dyslexia and or<br>ADHD, but the definite one is if they have a certain kind of power like their parent for instance to grow  
>plants around you or charm someone into doing what you want".<p>

the entire time he said this he was rubbing his hands and touching the back of his neck, not quite meeting my eyes  
>like he new this information was affecting me in a way, because a lot of what he was saying sounded a little to familiar.<p>

he went on now looking straight on but still looking far off "And well Mel, you, you might be one, you've  
>told me about your life and its almost exactly the same as a demi-gods, plus yesterday you proved yourself<br>even more by standing up against Scylla. you only have one parent, you have Dyslexia and ADHD -you cant sit  
>still- you have a strong smell, Melody that attracts Monsters and you have made it this far from<br>Los Angeles, California to Hoboken, New Jersey". He looked at me with such intensity I could hardly  
>take it but I stayed still, his voice grew deeper " And well Melody Vega, in My opinion as a Keeper<br>I name you as a Demi-god!"

He said standing up, his fists up in determination, smiling like the goof I met in school.

I got up my face emotionless, I started to look around, in a hole in the ground, behind a tree  
>and under a log before Ferney looked at me confusion evident on his face.<p>

"Me-Melody what are you doing, what are you looking for?"

I look at him like he's crazy " the hidden cameras duh, what is this Prank'd, or what kind of  
>show is this" I look up at the tree branches and yell "okay you got me, so do I get a prize where's the<br>host?"

I look over at Ferney and see him twitch comically before he gets up and walks about three steps  
>away before he looks up and yells" REALLY THIS IS MY FIRST TIME AND I GET THE MOST STUBBORN<br>DEMI-GOD YOU CAN FIND, WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS !"

* * *

><p>OKAY SO NEXT CHAP THEY WILL MAKE TO CAMP BUT NOT WITHOUT SOME 'complications'<p>

OKAY THATS MY TIME C YA GUYS!


End file.
